Ol' Blue Nose (transcript)
Episode: Ol' Blue Nose episode begins at the bus station. Bus Deport Announcer: Devour buzzing present leaving on pratform of all decade! is still asleep, Stimpy is watching a TV. Narrator: It's the Louie Lungbubble Sho- automatically turns off, Stimpy was confused, he pick on his nose, and he got a quarter, he put the quarter on the TV and turns the TV on. Louie Lungbubble: Ladies and gens right here tonight on stage. We are here count growing nearables, and cabinbell brought you and dith malata! Stimpy: WOW! will thank the audience, men was pick the comb up and left to right and water too. Man was drinking the water. Stimpy: WOW AGAIN! was on a shot. Men was started steady and he saw a women and he's about to throw and the TV automanically turns off again. Stimpy was shocked, Eye pupils shrinks and turns off like a television. Cuts to Ren, Stimpy sees Ren sleeping the chair. Stimpy: Ren, can I have some more change? will pick on Stimpy's nose, Ren looks at Stimpy. Stimpy was hiding. Ren walks and stops at Stimpy. Ren will look at Stimpy's nose. Ren: You spending our money, didn't you!? farts. Ren was so angry. Ren: Because of you, we're gonna starve to death at the bus station!! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU THAN A STEUPID TV TOOON!!!!! smacks Stimpy's nose. Stimpy looks at nose. Stimpy: men voice When I ate too much, I reguard your taite. Some hits the table, but most hits the plate. I like to heat, then you eat what I ate. that's what my stomach... that's what my stomach, CHECK! has a coin on his pocket, coins fall down and Ren was totally rich. Stimpy: men voice That's why I stomach can sacraaaam! will hold Stimpy and runs offscreen expect money to fall the ground. Ren: narrating That is why all began. Stimpy it becomes Spactra. The greatest singer of all time. We'll started at the bottom, we'll continue to become a monkey on a street. Stimpy: men voice Lemon crusted hankey, Deep inside of our pockets. screams excitedly, and she faints. Stimpy: men voice Stuck inside my pockets and it won't come out. is screams excitedly and she's dead. EVR was here. EVR: CLEAR!!! has electric at Grandma and Grandma was alive. Stimpy: men voice That times you'll know. And you have to blow. That show you some shorts leaves... and the chum! Ren: narrating Then we headed to Vegas, big the money for a men. Stimpy: men voice And the- drops it all at Stimpy. Ren: narrating Finally, Stimpy was a headline. He played to a real big host. The audience was capilated. jail audience was looking at Stimpy. Stimpy: voice A one, a two, a one two three, singing Come fry with me, come frym let's lay an egg! boys gasps excitedly. Stimpy: men voice If your eggs you lose, we could use my shoes and bake... a shoe souffle! Come fry with me, come fry let's fry a egg. Come fry with me, with fry with bacon too. We'll slice of ryned from the pigs behind, and set the place for TWO! Come fry with me, come fry, let's fry a egg! dad was dad and note "We heart you snorta. and close the certain. Ren: narrating Soon, all of hollywood flark to our door. the people are talking and Stimpy was hanging three girls. Hair drops for his milk and Stimpy gets angry. Stimpy: REEEEN! is washing the dishes and hair was appeared and Ren gets frustrated and put the hair on the hair collection. Stimpy was waiting. Stimpy: REEEEN!! walks and stops at Stimpy and puts the hair on Stimpy. Ren: Aww, what's the matter? Stimpy: My pasta was not absolutely diptey number. will pick up a bowl. Stimpy: And while at it, go pick up my underwear. was shocked and looks at the stinky underwear. Men Opera: offscreen Oh yeah, mexico... to all the grossest and nastious underwears. Men Opera: offscreen FOCUS!! Men: offscreen Pee-yew, man! was growling and scream muffled at Stimpy. Ren: Here's your pasta, BIG SHOT! throws the pasta at Stimpy. Ren: Dig up my panty. Paint my toenails. Button of my head. Not anymore, fat boy! I'm OUTTA HERE! opens the door and points to outside and said two words. Chimp: In description from Stimpson J. Cat! slams the door and chimp screams offscreen and Ren begins to read. Ren: "Dear Mr. Snotra, we want you to be in our show. Signed, Louie Lungbubble." Stimpy, do you know what this means? We've reached the BIG time! sees the note. Stimpy: Louie Lungbubble? OH JOY! weakly monkey screech offscreen. Fades to NBS. Stimpy was having a makeup. Stimpy: Hmmm, let's see if Ren got all my stuff here. Total shell comb, Check. Cubin bubblegum cigar, Check. Titanium dinner fork, Check. Groshy lovely lipstick, Check. Peeps autograph gazoo, Check. looked at Lipstick was missing. Stimpy was shocked. Stimpy: REEEEEN?!? I'm missing my encrusted diamond invory shoehorn! Ren: 1002, 1003, 1004, 1005, 1006, 1007, 1008, 1009, 1010, 1011, 1012- pokes at Ren. Stimpy: Most of that moneys mine, ya know? Ren: Oh no you don't! It was MEEEEE! I made you what you ARE!! IT'S MY MONEYYYY!!! slaps Stimpy's nose. Stimpy's Nose: HEY HEY HEY! That's it, that's the last time you hit me, pal joney! was confused. Stimpy's nose will get out on Stimpy's face. Stimpy's Nose: Look Clyde, I am a real talent here. I'm the one with my the golden missle parachutes and I'm the one doing all the singing where he gets all the credit. nose will walk out the door. Stimpy's Nose: I'm kissing this KOOKOO daddy ol' bad goodbye! nose slams the door. Ren: Awww, who needs em? Louie Lungbubble: Alright Deadbeats, you've got 2 minutes. looks at the middle of his face and nose is gone. Stimpy: Ren, I can't go on looking like THIS! was thinking and gets the idea and he got Pete's pickles and he put the pickle on Stimpy's nose. Ren: There! Good as new. Now go out there and give em all you've got! Stay alarmed. Louie Lungbubble: Ladies and Gents, tonight right here on our stage, the one the only... Snotra! Bungbubble was gargling. The certain was opening and sees Stimpy as Snotra. Stimpy: MMMMM, come fry with Meeee, let's fry let's fry awaayyy, HMM! covers his mouth and starts to sweat. The man was coughing offscreen and the audience was booing. Stimpy: Snot and crusted HANKEEEEEEE.... audiences was throwing the tomatoes at the stage. Stimpy: Deep inside my Pockeeeeeeeets! Louie Lungbubble: Where do you think YOU'RE going? was about to give a suitcase for Louie Lungbubble and Ren smiles nervously. Cuts to NBS, Louie Lungbubble was kicked out Ren & Stimpy. Ren & Stimpy was looking at the window, Louie Lungbubble will give a gratulate Stimpy's Nose. Louie Lungbubble: Good news, Snotty Ol' kid, you'll be bigger than snits sneezer. to Ren and Stimpy's House, Ren and Stimpy was sadly sit down on the log and the roasting fire as well. The door was opening slowly. Stimpy looks at his nose. Stimpy: NOSEY! Stimpy's Nose: singing Stimpyyyyy! I'm back, you crazy kookoo caaaat! Stimpy: Nosey nosey nosey! We saw you on TV! Ren: voice So we burned it. Stimpy's Nose: Alright, so I bumed. They hated me. Look, what do ya want me to do, get down of my nachos and bend out bag? singing Please take me baaaaack! was holding a nose. Stimpy: It's you and me, pal. We're a team... like mayonaise and clam. will eat the nose and pop the nose in the middle of his face. Stimpy: men voice Come fry with me, we'll fry some bacon toooo! Ren: joining Stimpy We'll slice of ryned from the piggy behindm and set the place for two! Ren & Stimpy: singing Come fry with me, come fry, let's fry an eeeeegg! iris was stopping at Ren & Stimpy in a few seconds and The iris was closing completely at the end of the episode. Category:Episode Transcripts